


Cemetery Drive

by ChioBee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChioBee/pseuds/ChioBee
Summary: "Frank avrebbe voluto avere la forza di dirgli tutto quello che gli stava passando per la mente in quel momento, perché non stava affatto bene e la ragione di tutto quel suo malessere era, beh, Gerard. Odiava stare ad osservarlo impotente mentre si autodistruggeva, e gli voleva troppo bene per fingere che tutto questo non lo facesse star male a sua volta. Però vomitargli addosso tutta la sua rabbia non avrebbe certamente risolto i loro problemi, anzi, Gerard avrebbe solo avuto un motivo in più per detestarsi, e pertanto Frank continuava a reprimersi. Ripensò al frullato che avevano preso insieme quella mattina e al fatto che non poteva avere di fronte quella stessa persona."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Cemetery Drive

  
  
Buongiorno a tutti c: in questo momento dovrei star preparando i progetti d’esame per la sessione invernale, ma la mia testa ha pensato fosse meglio far saltar fuori l’ispirazione per una nuova storia, dopo molto tempo che non ne scrivevo una. Sarà divisa in due capitoli, massimo tre (non ho ancora le idee ben chiare perché sto davvero buttando giù ogni idea che mi passi per la testa, è un periodo un po’ strano). Spero vi piaccia ♥  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Cemetery Drive _

  


_1._  
  


  
  
  
  
Frank era nervoso. Osservò le proprie mani che tremavano e lentamente le chiuse a pugno.   
Avrebbe voluto picchiare Gerard.   
Lo fissò per un po’ senza dire niente, mentre quello vomitava l’anima nel giardinetto del parcheggio. Lentamente si avvicinò a lui e gli raccolse i capelli sporchi di sudore, togliendoglieli dal viso e permettendogli più libertà. Strinse con forza quelle ciocche nere, senza neanche rendersene conto. Sentì Gerard mugolare.  
-Frank...- il cantante sollevò con fatica un braccio, e sfiorò le dita del più piccolo con le sue; cercò di divincolarsi da quella stretta, ma con poca convinzione, in fondo pensava che si meritasse quel dolore.  
Frank tornò in sé e lasciò andare la presa dalla sua testa all'improvviso; vide cadere dalla sua mano qualche capello e si sentì molto in colpa. Non voleva realmente fargli del male, ma provava una profonda frustrazione che non sapeva come sfogare. Ed era spaventato perché la stava sfogando proprio su di lui, nel modo peggiore possibile, attraverso la violenza. Lui non era questo.   
Gerard si sbilanciò in avanti e per poco non cadde nel suo stesso vomito, che adesso formava un unico disgustoso impasto con la terra dell'aiuola. Frank gli cinse la vita, frenando la sua caduta; con l'aiuto di tutte le sue forze riuscì a sollevarlo di peso e allontanarlo da lì. Dovette prendere un profondo respiro e chiudere gli occhi, cercò di mantenere la calma, e in quel momento pensò di starsi impegnando anche più del dovuto con lui. Lo rimise a terra e lo aiutò a raddrizzarsi, e in quel momento riuscì a intravedere gli occhi del cantante nascosti dai ciuffi di capelli più ribelli: erano spenti, vacui, avevano perso tutto il loro colore e la loro vitalità. Deglutì ma la sua gola era secca, secchissima, avrebbe voluto scoppiare a piangere. Si incamminò mentre Gerard trascinava a fatica i piedi sull'asfalto, usando il più piccolo come sostegno.   
Frank avrebbe voluto avere la forza di dirgli tutto quello che gli stava passando per la mente in quel momento, perché non stava affatto bene e la ragione di tutto quel suo malessere era, beh, Gerard. Odiava stare ad osservarlo impotente mentre si autodistruggeva, e gli voleva troppo bene per fingere che tutto questo non lo facesse star male a sua volta. Però vomitargli addosso tutta la sua rabbia non avrebbe certamente risolto i loro problemi, anzi, Gerard avrebbe solo avuto un motivo in più per detestarsi, e pertanto Frank continuava a reprimersi. Ripensò al frullato che avevano preso insieme quella mattina e al fatto che non poteva avere di fronte quella stessa persona. Erano trascorse appena sei ore e lo aveva lasciato solo per poco tempo, quel tanto che gli era bastato per sprofondare nei suoi pensieri negativi e per tentare di affogarli in un mix di alcol e antidepressivi.  
Arrivarono in hotel, e Frank accompagnò Gerard fino alla sua camera.  
-Gerard, fatti una doccia, puzzi di vomito-  
Come un cucciolo obbediente, il cantante si trascinò fino al bagno. Susseguirono alcuni minuti di totale silenzio, in cui Frank si pentì del tono aggressivo che aveva appena usato, e temette che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Finalmente sentì il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva. Si lasciò andare sul letto, sdraiandosi, e cercò di rilassarsi qualche minuto. Ripensò a tutto quello che era successo poco prima e sentì come un forte senso di oppressione, di tristezza. Gli batteva così forte il cuore -un cuore devastato, spezzato- che pensò gli stesse per esplodere il petto. Avrebbe voluto prendere Gerard in disparte, scuoterlo violentemente e urlargli addosso con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni, fino a farsi sanguinare le corde vocali, perché era profondamente frustrato da quel suo modo di fare egoista e autodistruttivo. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni e rompergli il naso, giusto per dargli una vera motivazione per stare male. Iniziò a piangere silenziosamente lacrime calde e pesanti, mentre sentiva la testa scoppiargli.   
Frank era molto arrabbiato, e ciò che lo faceva più infuriare era che si sentiva impotente di fronte al dolore di Gerard, come se qualsiasi cosa facesse per aiutarlo fosse totalmente inutile. Gli aveva sempre teso una mano nelle difficoltà, era sempre stato la spalla su cui piangere, la persona con cui confidarsi; ma ormai era assuefatto da tutti i suoi problemi e il suo cervello era così saturo che non riusciva più neanche a pensare. Alla fine, era diventato come Gerard, depresso e negativo, ma la differenza era che non c'era nessuno per lui che fosse disposto a tirarlo fuori da quel casino. Frank era solo.  
  
In bagno, Gerard faticava a reggersi in piedi. Ad ogni passo era costretto ad appoggiarsi alla parete, al vetro della doccia, al miscelatore dell'acqua, e intanto barcollava e la testa era leggera come un palloncino. Il pavimento sembrava ogni secondo sempre più vicino. Sentì l'istinto di vomitare, ma la sua gola era completamente irritata e gli faceva troppo male, perciò cercò di respingere gli spasmi del suo stomaco. Ciò di cui era certo era che non sarebbe riuscito a lavarsi da solo, né tanto meno a stare in piedi. Crollò a terra, picchiò anche la testa contro le piastrelle bagnate, e di colpo sentì esplodere un mal di testa atroce. Gemette per il dolore, e improvvisamente si ricordò di poco prima, quando Frank gli aveva tirato i capelli mentre lo aiutava a vomitare. Lo aveva stretto troppo forte per essere stato un gesto involontario. Si sfiorò la nuca. Capiva di star mandando tutto a puttane tra loro due, ma non poteva risolvere i problemi di Frank senza prima risolvere i propri; anche perché l'unico vero problema di Frank era proprio lui.   
Gerard avrebbe voluto chiamare Frank, sentire i suoi passi avvicinarsi svelti e la sua voce bassa e vellutata riempirgli le orecchie, così che non dovesse pensare ad altro se non a quel tono rassicurante. Si sarebbe sentito subito meglio, gli sarebbero anche passate la nausea, le vertigini e il mal di testa. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise stanco. Dopo qualche minuto, trovò la forza per chiudere il getto dell'acqua e spingersi fuori dalla doccia, anche se a carponi, e si avvolse nell'accappatoio. Ogni movimento era un'agonia, e nonostante gli stesse per scoppiare la testa trovò la forza per parlare.  
-Frank- nessuna risposta. Aveva appena sussurrato.  
-F-Frank...!-  
Si sentì un gran trambusto provenire dalla stanza, e poi una corsa concitata che si concluse quando la porta del bagno venne spalancata. Frank si inginocchiò di fronte al cantante, e gli sfiorò una spalla. Ansimava per la paura, quasi come se avesse appena corso una maratona.  
-Gerard, che succede? Stai male?- mentre lo diceva, gli carezzò una guancia, forse nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo e al tempo stesso di tranquillizzare se stesso, toccandolo e constatando con lo sguardo che andasse tutto bene. Si rese conto che, per un fugace ma angoscioso attimo, temette di trovarlo riverso sul pavimento svenuto o con la bava alla bocca, in una pozza di vomito o _peggio_. Gli era già successo in passato, e per Frank era stato tanto difficile mantenere la calma e soccorrerlo mentre il suo migliore amico non dava segni di vita, impasticcato di chissà cosa. Frank non si sentiva abbastanza forte per poter sopportare ancora e ancora tutto questo, perché ogni volta ne usciva sempre più danneggiato e fragile. L’unica cosa che lo spingeva ogni volta a resistere, era il fatto che desiderava solo che Gerard stesse bene e capisse che poteva farcela a superare tutto quanto. Però, proprio per questo, Frank si domandava se non fosse lui il vero egoista, dal momento che continuava a frenare e a trattenere una persona che voleva semplicemente morire.  
Gerard lo fissò stravolto; non sapeva se fossero i capogiri a confonderlo, ma pensò che Frank fosse davvero bello in quel momento. Forse era l'umidità che si era accumulata dentro il bagno, o forse era l'alcol, ma avvampò quando il più piccolo gli scostò una ciocca bagnata di capelli dal viso, e gli asciugò con il palmo della mano le goccioline che avevano disegnato una confusa scia sulla sua fronte. Solo allora si accorse di quegli occhi verdi ancora un po' lucidi e arrossati, forse perché aveva pianto. Tornò a sentirsi molto triste.  
-Stavi piangendo...?-   
-N-no, io... sono solo molto stanco-, sospirò, e si strofinò gli occhi, -Perché mi hai chiamato? Qualcosa non andava?-  
Gerard rimase in silenzio. Non ricordava neanche più il vero motivo per cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome e lo aveva fatto correre da lui; forse inconsciamente voleva solo sentire la sua presenza accanto a lui.   
Scosse piano la testa. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Sentiva Frank così vicino da poter avvertire il suo respiro ancora leggermente affannato contro le sue guance rosse, e la cosa gli piacque: profumava di fumo e caramelle al limone, e si domandò se anche il suo sapore fosse lo stesso. Fremette al pensiero di poter annullare quella poca distanza tra le loro labbra con così tanta facilità. Gli girò così forte la testa che temette di cadere, nonostante fosse seduto a terra, e infatti si sbilanciò leggermente in avanti, come se fosse attratto da quella calamita che era diventata la bocca di Frank.  
Lo baciò. Fu strano, perché inizialmente nessuno dei due aveva coscienza di ciò che stava accadendo, erano come immobilizzati; poi Gerard si avvicinò leggermente, sfiorando il viso dell'altro, e venne scosso da un brivido. Provò timidamente a socchiudere la bocca, nel tentativo di approfondire quel bacio morbido; con sua grande sorpresa, Frank non appose resistenza, anzi, fu il primo a far incontrare le loro lingue, che si strofinarono lentamente assaporandosi a vicenda. Gerard mugolò piano nella sua bocca: Frank aveva proprio il sapore che si immaginava, ed era magico, tanto dolce da fargli perdere la testa.  
Improvvisamente, il più piccolo si staccò da quel bacio, facendo schioccare rumorosamente le loro labbra.  
-Gerard, io penso che non dovremmo, no, insomma...-, balbettò, -sei ubriaco-, _e non vorrei fare qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi,_ pensò. Non aveva mai ragionato a fondo sui sentimenti che provava nei confronti del cantante: sapeva di volergli bene, molto, probabilmente più che a qualsiasi altra persona incontrata nella sua vita. Però non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea di _amarlo_ , credeva fosse un sentimento troppo grande rispetto a ciò che sentiva dentro. Tuttavia, quel bacio aveva completamente azzerato ogni sua convinzione, instillandogli una miriade di dubbi e di domande: perché era stato piacevole, molto, forse _troppo_. Quelle labbra sottili e delicate premute contro le sue, e poi quella bocca umida e calda, ancora un po' impastata ma comunque così accogliente e dolce... si passò una mano fra i capelli, cercando di calmare i bollori.   
- _Frankie_ , sarò anche ubriaco, ma sono certo che non mi potrei mai pentire di questo- e, per sottolineare il concetto, si sporse nuovamente e fece combaciare le loro labbra. Frank pensò di impazzire quando Gerard gli posò entrambe i palmi sul petto, appoggiandosi con tutto il suo peso; perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro, trovandosi con la schiena a terra. Sentì il corpo del cantante aderire al suo, e d'istinto lo prese per la vita; le sue mani tremavano visibilmente, perché aveva paura di rovinare quel momento e perderlo per sempre. Era completamente diviso tra la voglia di continuare, di approfondire quel contatto, e il bisogno di fermarsi, scappare il più lontano possibile e rimanere solo a pensare.   
Gerard stava così bene in quel momento che credette di essere morto sul ciglio della strada appena mezzora prima, e quello era il suo paradiso personale, la sua ricompensa dopo aver sofferto a lungo. Cercò il viso di Frank, poi i suoi capelli, e li strinse teneramente mentre continuava a baciarlo; no, era tutto vero, non era un sogno, poteva sentire il suo calore, il suo profumo, la sua consistenza sotto i polpastrelli. Tuttavia, tutto ciò non gli bastava, voleva ancora e altro da quell’accogliente corpo tatuato.  
Frank mosse finalmente una mano, e la fece scivolare giù, accarezzando di sfuggita il suo fondoschiena e andando a posarsi su una coscia, afferrandola fermamente. Entrambi vennero scossi da un brivido. Gerard si accorse solo in quel momento -o, forse, ammise a se stesso solo allora- di essere visibilmente eccitato, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per sbloccare la situazione e dare un po’ di sollievo all’erezione schiacciata tra i loro corpi e sotto il laccio dell’accappatoio. Mosse il bacino, e poté avvertire chiaramente anche l’erezione di Frank che premeva sotto i jeans; ci si strusciò, e sentì la sua schiena irrigidirsi all’improvviso, ma gemette per la sorpresa. Gerard si staccò dalle labbra del più piccolo e senza aspettare un secondo iniziò a mordergli e baciargli il collo con una certa urgenza. Si accanì su una piccola porzione di pelle appena sotto la fine della sua mandibola leccandola e succhiandola con molta dedizione. L’altro sotto di lui ansimava.  
Gerard diede un morso più forte degli altri, assuefatto da quel sapore, ma poco dopo si ritrovò a terra, non più a fissare quei lineamenti delicati ma le fredde piastrelle del bagno. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso Frank, che ora era seduto in un angolo, con un’espressione sconvolta stampata in viso, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, e sentì chiaramente qualcosa che si spezzava dentro al petto. Si sollevò cercando di riacquisire un minimo di contegno, e si sedette anche lui, il più lontano possibile.  
Perché, Frank? Gerard era convinto stesse andando tutto bene, e anche se fino a due ore prima non si sarebbe mai immaginato a fare ciò che aveva appena fatto -e ciò che aveva avuto _intenzione di fare_ -, non avrebbe mai voluto troncare così quel momento.  
-Quello che stavamo facendo, sì, insomma, quel… _bacio_ e quel _tutto_ , non sarebbero dovuti accadere-, Frank prese fiato, cercò le parole, ma era arrabbiato e anche un po’ inquieto, -Non so cosa mi sia passato per la testa, o, meglio, cosa _ti_ sia passato per la testa-, dopo aver pronunciato questa frase, poté sentire chiaramente la sua coscienza ridere di lui. Non poteva di certo prendersi in giro né prendere in giro Gerard fingendo di non averlo assecondato per tutto il tempo.  
-F-Frank, ma io pensavo che-- -  
-No, Gerard, tu non pensavi proprio a un cazzo, è questo il problema-, si alzò e fece per andarsene, era tutto ciò che voleva pur di non doverlo guardare in quegli occhi che, piano piano, si stavano riempiendo di lacrime, -Tu non fai altro che pensare a te stesso e a quello che vuoi _tu_ , perché sei un fottuto egoista e se vuoi una cosa te la prendi e basta, vero?-, stava iniziando ad alzare la voce, e cercò di calmarsi un po’, -Beh, Gerard, se per te sono una di quelle _cose_ allora, ti prego, abbi pietà di me, perché tutto questo… mi fa soffrire profondamente-  
Gerard lo osservò in silenzio uscire dal bagno, e rimase ad ascoltare il rumore dei suoi passi attraversare la stanza e uscire dalla porta, e forse anche dalla sua vita. Si raggomitolò su se stesso e pianse.


End file.
